Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard (テリー・ボガード, Terī Bogādo) is a video game character created by SNK, and is the main character of the Fatal Fury series. He has appeared in every Fatal Fury and King of Fighters game, and is one of the characters of choice to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. He appears to fit many Japanese stereotypes for an American character in appearance, personality and speech (his in-game vocabulary is usually limited to American colloquialisms, such as "Okay!" and "Hey, c'mon, c'mon."). In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Terry was voted as the staff's eighth favorite character. In a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, he was voted as the number one fan favorite character with a total of 10014 votes. He was voted as the second most favorite character at the time of Garou: Mark of the Wolves with one commenter saying that "Terry's the eternal hero". Terry Bogard is the brother of Andy Bogard. Both of them were orphans adopted by Jeff Bogard. He is often referred to as the Legendary Hungry Wolf (from Garou Densetsu, meaning Legend of the Hungry Wolf). He has a pet monkey named Ukee (the previous mascot of SNK before Terry) and is said to have the unique ability of accurately guessing a woman's measurements just by glancing at her. He also has a knack for shooting three-pointers or free throws in basketball, which explains the creation of his Power Dunk move. __TOC__ Story Fatal Fury The Geese Howard Era Terry comes from the fictitious town of Southtown, Florida (a setting for many SNK games), and is the adoptive son of Jeff Bogard. During his childhood, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Terry chose to pursue his revenge at a later time. But unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to stay in his hometown, combining the skills learned from his father with abilities gained from the streets. Many years later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. Some time later it was revealed that Geese had survived his encounter with Terry. The Bogards and friends learned of Geese's intentions to retrieve the legendary Jin scrolls, Terry once again challenged and defeated him. Afterwards, Geese fled. Terry had battled to the end of the tournament, defeating characters such as Yamazaki, until finally facing the Jin brothers. Standing now as the victor, Terry once again was the Champion. However, Geese had escaped and with the scrolls. During the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry managed to get all the way through the tournament to Geese for one final conflict. At the end of the fight, he knocked Geese off the edge of Geese Tower, but grabbed hold of Geese's hand and tried to keep him from falling. But this was not to be, as Geese knocked Terry's hand away, plummeting to what is believed to be his permanent death. Sometime either before, or after their final conflict, Terry encountered a boy by the name of Rock Howard, Geese's son. Taking him in, he would teach him how to fight, as they traveled together around the world. The Rock Howard Era After the events of the Real Bout series of Fatal Fury, several catastrophic events occurred. Southtown control went under due to the economical issues after Geese's death. Second Southtown was established near the original Southtown for illegal trade, but even though Second South enjoyed a comeback, the tranquility of Second Southtown has been eclipsed by the next-generation crimelord, Kain R. Heinlein. About 10 years after the events in Real Bout Fatal Fury, the King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem (hosted and sponsored by Kain R. Heinlein) would go underway, and Terry and Rock were invited to take part of the tournament, thus being characters in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. In Rock Howard's ending, Terry approaches the ruins of a mansion and finds out that Rock is now Kain's partner, and knows that he must trust Rock's decision to stick with Kain for a while. Terry then leaves the vicinity, knowing that Rock has finally left his den. After this, it is presumed Terry resumed his life of the lone wolf, leaving an uncertain future ahead. It is unknown whether Rock's ending is the canon ending, however. In his own ending he wanders Second Southtown thinking about what Kain told him about the nature of humanity. He decides that life is "all about heart" and Kain was wrong. The King of Fighters In The King of Fighters series, SNK used Terry's background story of Fatal Fury 1-2, in that after he had defeated Geese and Krauser, he received an invitation to enter a new team fighting tournament called The King of Fighters '94. Since then, Terry has been in many KOF tournaments. In every King of Fighters installment, Terry Bogard has been team captain of Team Fatal Fury. Though the team's roster has changed through the installments, Terry has always been present, and is notable as one of the few characters to appear in every King of Fighters game thus far. Personality Terry Bogard is a very cheerful man and very friendly with everyone around him. He bears no hatred towards anyone other than Geese Howard, the killer of his adoptive father. His relationship with Andy is clearly older brother-younger brother like. He has feelings for Blue Mary, but doesn't seem to really want a real relationship with her. He treats Rock as his son, but gives him some freedom of choice. Powers *'Gather Chi:' Terry can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth. *'Sense:' Terry can sense the presence of people nearby. *'Energy Projectile:' Terry can fire a projectile of energy called Power Wave. *'Energy Attack:' Terry can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks,etc.). *'Energy Geyser:' By touching the ground with his hands, Terry can make a geyser of energy come from below the ground. Skills *'Acrobatics:' Terry is very proficient with acrobatics in his fighting, using moves like Crack Shot and Rising Tackle. *'Adaptability:' Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Terry can adapt with any opponent he faces. *'Resilience:' Terry can intake a lot of punishment when fighting brutish opponents like Wolfgang Krauser and Grant. *'Survival:' Terry lived and grew up on the means streets of Southtown and other parts of USA where survival was an everyday battle. Fighting Style Terry uses boxing, kung fu, karate, kickboxing and street fighting moves to create a very unique fighting style. He learned chi techniques from Hakkyokuseiken master, Tung Fu Rue. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Music * Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk) - Fatal Fury * Kurikinton (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes) - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters 2002 * Big Shot - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters '96 and the console version of King of Fighters XI (only if Terry is the first opponent). * Kuri to Itsu Made mo (Chestnuts and Forever) - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, and The King of Fighters '97 * 11th Street - Terry's regular theme in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Big Shot ~XXL Ver.~ - Boss theme as Geese's final opponent in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Sunrise on the Train - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Nepolitan Blues - The King of Fighters '94 * Club M ~Flute in the Sky~ - The King of Fighters '95 * Kurikinton ~Gomame Guitar Ver.~ - The King of Fighters '98 * 117th Street - The King of Fighters '99 * Terry 115 - The King of Fighters 2000 * All OK! - The King of Fighters 2001 * Prolongation - The King of Fighters 2003 * Street Dancer - King of Fighters XI Image Songs * The Song of Fighters '95 - Shared image Song from The King of Fighters '95 Arranged Soundtrack * Shooting☆Star - Image Song from Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers Arranged Soundtrack * Dance de Peace! - Shared image song from the Scitron 10th Anniversary Special: Fatal Fury -Selected Characters- Game Appearances *Fatal Fury - playable character *Fatal Fury 2 - playable character *Fatal Fury Special - playable character *The King of Fighters 94 - playable character *Fatal Fury 3 - playable character *The King of Fighters 95 - playable character *Real Bout Fatal Fury - playable character *The King of Fighters 96 - playable character *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind - playable character *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - playable character *The King of Fighters 97 - playable character *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 - playable character *The King of Fighters 98 - playable character *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - playable character *Fatal Fury: First Contact - playable character *The King of Fighters 99 - playable character *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - playable character *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium - playable character *Capcom vs SNK - playable character *Capcom vs SNK Pro - playable character *The King of Fighters 2000 - playable character *The King of Fighters 2001 - playable character *The King of Fighters EX - playable character *The King of Fighters 2002 - playable character *The King of Fighters EX2 - playable character *SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom - playable character *The King of Fighters 2003 - playable character *The King of Fighters Neowave - playable character *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact - playable character *The King of Fighters XI - playable character *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - playable character *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - playable character *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A - playable character *The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match - playable character *The King of Fighters XII - playable character *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - playable character Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - 2nd and 4th episodes *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves Trivia *Terry is voiced by Satoshi Hashimoto in the games and by Mark Hidreth in the american version of the Anime Trilogy, who also had other roles such as Quicksilver and Deathlok in animated adaptations based on X-Men and Avengers. Similar Heroes * Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) * Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Prince Aiden (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Me Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) * Messy Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) * Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot) * Ben Gates (Disney's National Treasure series) * Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) * Shane Wolfe (Disney's Pacifier) * Zoe Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) * Joe Kingman (Disney's The Game Plan) * Peyton Kelly (Disney's The Game Plan) * Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Similar Characters * Wild Wolf Sprites Gallery 1 Terry Bogard.jpg|Fatal Fury: The King of Fighters artwork Terry Bogard 2.jpg|Fatal Fury 2 artwork Terry Bogard SP.jpg|Fatal Fury Special artwork terry-an.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture artwork Ff3terry.jpg|Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory artwork Terry Bogard RB.jpg|Real Bout: Fatal Fury artwork Terry Bogard RBSP.jpg|Real Bout: Fatal Fury Special artwork 3 Terry Bogard.jpg|Real Bout: Fatal Fury 2 ~The Newcomers~ artwork 2 Terry Bogard.jpg|Garou: Mark of the Wolves artwork Artwork 02.jpg|Fatal Fury Promotional artwork Artwork 03.jpg|Fatal Fury Promotional artwork Artwork 002.jpg|Fatal Fury 2 Promotional artwork Artwork 005.jpg|Fatal Fury 2 Promotional artwork Artwork 003.jpg|Fatal Fury Special Promotional artwork terrybseball.jpg|Real Bout: Fatal Fury Promotional artwork 386x567-2008061900012.jpg|Gamest Mook Poster artwork terryavedon2in.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Legend of the Hungry Wolf TV Special portrait artwork 1107031916062fdca609741392.jpg.thumb.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Legend of the Hungry Wolf artwork 110703191556e9f687616405e3.jpg.thumb.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Legend of the Hungry Wolf artwork 110703191625bccb95d071ca8e.jpg.thumb.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Legend of the Hungry Wolf artwork 1107031916607ed8c7d11ea296.jpg.thumb.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Legend of the Hungry Wolf artwork 11070319174b861f9917eb3fa7.jpg.thumb.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Legend of the Hungry Wolf artwork 009_-_Garou_Densetsu.jpg|Fatal Fury 2: A New Battle artwork 8f6ef96b40a4b07e51c2a9045baffdc3a4749334.jpg|Fatal Fury 2: A New Battle artwork 11070319143b7f3fd2c7d10e4f.jpg.thumb.jpg|Fatal Fury 2: A New Battle artwork Terry-Obari-3.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture portrait artwork 036_-_Garou_Densetsu.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture artwork Art 2.jpg|Garou: Mark of the Wolves promotional artwork :This article uses material from the "Terry Bogard" article on SNK wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters